Electronic devices typically include a fixed set of native capabilities. For example, a digital television set top box includes the capability to receive and decode digital television signals, but does not include the capability to place a phone call using a cellular phone network. A smart phone includes the capability to place a phone call using a cellular network, but does not include the capability to receive and decode digital television signals. It is desirable to augment the capabilities of a first device with the capabilities of a second device.